Kaizoku Joou
by elyon14340
Summary: Luffy and Nami had a little chat on the deck in the middle of the night. Setting after OP Movie 2, don't read if you haven't watched it, contains some spoilers. Kaizoku Joou is Pirate Queen by the way.


The sixth LxN fic. Setting is after One Piece Movie 2. If you haven't watched the movie, you must not read this. For it would contain some spoilers, and I know you wouldn't like that. Then again, it's up to you whether you'll read it or not. Please R&R after you read it.

_Nami couldn't sleep that night. It's been a horrible day; a large freak actually asked her to marry him, just because she's wearing a stupid wedding gown. Nami didn't like the whole idea. It was stupid, just stupid. And her nakama are beaten up by his goons, one by one, just to make her decide about their 'wedding'. Luckily they already beat the crap out of him._

_Nami went up to the deck. A nice, little fresh air would help her relax, and forget about what's happened._

'I wonder if I would forget about what happened earlier.' She thought. This day was extraordinary, she wondered if even other women experienced this in their own lives. Or maybe she's the only one?

Nami tucked her hair behind her ear. 'It doesn't matter anymore, right? What's done is done.' Then she heard footsteps. Nami turned around to see who it was.

The figure then lifted his head, and Nami recognized him after his hat revealed his face.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other. Then he chuckled. Nami shook her head. 'What's he doing here? It's the middle of the night!'

"Nami? What are you doing here anyway?" Luffy asked her.

"I was just having fresh air and thinking about something…" Nami muttered.

"About what's happened today isn't it?" He grinned.

Nami didn't reply. Luffy is a very good mind reader, ever since. He has that mind-reading skill that he often uses when he's talking to her. Nami looked at him. His whole aura made her smile. Yes, this is really the man that saved her from Arlong and from Bear King.

"Did it terrify you?" He asked.

"What terrified me? I'm fearless!" Nami laughed. Then she coughed. "Yes it did. A little bit."

"What terrified you?" He asked again.

"Well, I don't like seeing my nakama hurt… or being hurt, because of me. Just like what women often say, 'I don't want anyone dying for me.'" Nami smiled. She heard those words spoken by women with pride. With honor and courage.

"But we wouldn't die…And you're our navigator. Of course we have to get you back. And the Merry's with them also." Luffy pulled his hat lower to his face. Then he lied flat on his back, his straw hat covering half of his face.

Nami looked at him. 'What's making him serious? Honestly, I love his serious look. But I only see that during fights. But what's making him serious? He shouldn't be…'

"Sanji said that Bear King asked you to marry him, right?" Luffy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he did. I wonder why…" Nami sighed. She was actually trying to forget the whole thing but here he goes, reminding her of it again.

"Would you do that?" Luffy asked her again, this time more seriously.

"Of course I won't! We're not even on the Grand Line!" Nami exclaimed. She thought she saw Luffy grin. But when she faced him, he wasn't even smiling.

'This conversation isn't going anywhere. I guess…' Nami thought as she stood up, since Luffy looked like he was already sleeping. But he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait…" He said. Nami thought she felt electric shocks crawl up to her spine, but she shook the idea away.

"If we reach the end of the Grand Line…" He began.

"Raftel." Nami replied.

"If I become Pirate King… would you be Pirate Queen?" Luffy's face was still hidden beneath his hat, only his nose and mouth were revealed.

"W-What??" Nami stammered. She wasn't ready for this!

"But… Why me?" She asked finally.

"You know why, Nami…" Luffy replied. "So, would you be?"

"Maybe... _no…_" Nami answered.

She felt his hand tighten its grip. 'He really doesn't want me to leave without explaining, eh?' Nami thought.

"I can't become your Pirate Queen…" Nami told him flatly. Then Luffy's face turned more serious.

"I can't, because… I have to complete my own world map first…" She looked at him. Same expression, but she was sure he was listening.

"If I accomplish that, if I will have my own world map, if I would complete my dream… _then, why not?_" She turned to his direction again. He lifted his hat and placed it on his head again.

"I'll become Pirate Queen as soon as I complete my dream… that is, if… most of the treasures you'll get will be mine."

Luffy laughed. He pulled Nami beside her and placed his hat on her head.

"That's one trait a Pirate Queen needs to have…" Luffy said and laughed. "That's also one trait that makes you different from the others…" He laughed again.

Nami laughed with him. 'So that's why of all people, I'm the one he asked… Once he becomes Pirate King, I guess I'll be his Pirate Queen. After all, he's the one who asked me, right?'

End

It's like this so don't blame me. I was sleepy when I did this, bear with it. Please review! I don't own OP, but I sometimes wish I do.


End file.
